A Drive To Remember
by DemiandSelenaFan
Summary: Sonny and Chad go for a drive. DRABBLE AND FLUFF BUT YOU LOVE IT! don't lie :P read and review and torch if you must :D


**A/N: This is pointless fluff that I had to get off my chest. It's not very good. But I felt like writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Fine I'll say it. I own nothing, not Sonny with a Chance, or Selena Gomez or Vanessa **

**Hudgens or Ashley Tisdale. Or Romeo and Juliet or Shakespeare. "WE" happy?**

**Okay so this is rushed fluff but I was depressed and decided to vent in a happy way. Flame it if you like :P**

"Chad, you have absolutely no respect for beauty," Sonny was complaining, as they sat at Lookout Mountain.

She wasn't exactly sure how they had ended up here, but they had agreed to go out on Valentine's Day as friends, just because they had nothing else to do.

The one condition of course was that Sonny was never ever allowed to mention that Chad hadn't had a date.

She didn't care really, but even though she would never admit it, she was glad to be able to spend time with him.

"They're stars Sonny," he pointed out, because he thought that this was obvious.

"Yeah, but they're beautiful," she pointed out, as if this was equally obvious.

Chad was so tempted to whisper that totally clichéd line, yeah you are, because he really thought so, but he knew that he knew mustn't, couldn't, because of the stupid rivalry between their shows.

And he didn't want to ruin this weird little relationship they had going on.

As much as her stupid cute annoyed him, he wouldn't give it up for a Grammy.

Yes, he said it, a Grammy.

"But they're there every night," he tried to reason with her.

They were nothing compared to her.

Nothing at all.

It took a million of them to light up the night sky, it only took one Sonny to light up his whole world.

"I'm here every day," she scoffed at him, "but tomorrow I might not be."

Chad sat and considered this, and Sonny continued to look at the stars, craning her neck, aware she'd probably have a cramp in the morning.

Chad on the other hand was considering the pain he'd be in if Sonny wasn't around every day at the studios.

Truth was he would probably not make it to work if he knew.

But he couldn't say that aloud.

"Are you saying the stars could die tomorrow?" he was almost cruel, but pretending to not care was his only way to stop the truth escaping.

Even then he still slipped up, like with the Eric thing, and the prom.

He always half regretted those moments, half memorized them off by heart.

Sonny rolled her brown eyes and she relaxed against the head rest of the passenger seat.

"Chad," she said, after a beat of silence, "why do you do that?" He looked over at her in confusion.

"Do what?"

She shrugged, "you know. Ruin perfectly good moments, with mean things."

She was no longer looking at the stars but staring at him, wondering why she insisted on loving that perfect face, those amazing eyes, who were taking their turn to look at the stars.

He shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just what CDC does," he tried to explain his actions, but he acknowledged that he sounded pathetic.

He just wished she would love him in spite of this.

Truth was she loved him because of his pathetic excuses, or at least they added to her love.

She didn't love him _in spite_ of anything, she loved him for him, jerkiness and all.

She grinned and hit him lightly over the arm.

"Stop referring to yourself in the third person," she scolded him.

If she was honest though she adored how cocky he was, and he could refer to himself in the third person all he wanted.

"Fine," he huffed, smiling a little too.

"Fine," she shot back, instinctively, and smiled widely, showing her teeth.

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?" he asked, playing along.

"Oh, we are so good," she laughed and he joined in.

He thought her laugh was the most beautiful music he had ever heard.

She thought his laughter was the most amazing _sound _she had ever heard.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, looking away.

"You just did," he pointed out, and held up his hand as if to say 'what?' when she shot him an annoyed look, "okay, go ahead."

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked, blushing, and continued, "I mean I'm only asking because it's Valentine's Day. You always mention the girls who've fallen for you. Vanessa, Selena, Ashley but you've never said if you loved them back."

She was so curious she was leaning forward towards him, her hair falling in her eyes, and Chad had to stop himself from reaching out to brush it away with his fingers.

She leaned back quickly, realising how close she was getting and rested her elbow on the side of the convertible door, her hand on her cheek as she rested her head.

Suddenly that line that that sap Romeo had said about Juliet came to Chad's mind.

Yes, Chad read Shakespeare, because underneath all that swagger, and despite the fact that he couldn't work out if Hannah and Miley were two different people, he was actually intelligent.

_See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!_

He would give anything to just touch her cheek. That's how far gone he was. Too far gone, but it was too late for that.

"Yeah," he admitted. Okay so he couldn't admit he loved _her_, but he could admit he loved _someone._ Maybe if he dropped subtle hits she'd catch on.

He watched her as she processed this, and he was amazed to see her face fall, even if she regained her sunny smile after a moment. But she couldn't love him. She just couldn't.

She was dying really on the inside. He had loved- still loved?- someone. And she was pretty sure that someone wasn't her.

Boy, they both couldn't be more wrong.

"Tell me about her," she insisted, and smiled at little at him. She wanted him to be happy. That's how far she was gone. Too far gone, but it was too late for that.

Chad looked across at the gorgeous girl, the incredible miracle that had waltzed into his life, not a care for him or his heart.

"She's the funniest girl I know," he said, and glanced away from her curious eyes, "and I love her show. She has the prettiest hair, and the most beautiful brown eyes imaginable." Okay so he was throwing subtlety out the window, but he didn't care.

"And she makes me so mad," he continued, "but then she always says something that makes me _care._" He shuddered at saying the word aloud.

Sonny's heart was breaking, even though she knew deep down that this description fit someone she knew very well. But that was an impossibility.

"And I love her for who she is, even when she is in a fat suit." _Shit_, he thought. He hadn't meant to let out that last bit, which was a bit too obvious, a bit too clear.

Sonny was frowning, her button nose crinkled, as she considered this. She was so afraid to ask her next question. Petrified, but she did it anyway, because he had let her in on his secret.

"Chad," she began and he just looked down from the stars and across at her, his blue eyes capturing her enthralling her like no movie ever could, "it sounded like you were describing," she paused took a deep breath, gulped loudly and said it, "me."

Chad looked away for a moment and then back to her, a smile smile on his lips, as he shrugged, "yeah I was."

**So that sucked, but hey, I don't care cause I love reading fluff just as much as I enjoy writing it. Just btw, if anyone has suggestions for songfics will you like pm me or leave them in a review cause I'm having writers block and I really want to write something Channyish! And i dont mind if its sad :D i actually enjoy writing sad sometimes :L im weird but its too late to change that now. hehe :D Thanks :P**


End file.
